Presently, virtual assistant systems are not capable of mimicking and simulating a human-to-human communication experience. A virtual assistant which is engaged in a dialogue with a human being should be able to present a human like interface, having a match between facial expression, eye movement and lip movement and utterances communicated during the dialogue.
Further, the personality and other characteristics such as gender of the virtual assistant should be able to match with the user's preferences. Ideally, the user should be able to Interact with the virtual assistant as if it were a real interaction. This may be necessary to provide a wholesome communication experience to the user.